


Addicted

by purplesk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>習慣就像水滲進骨裡、血裡，像毒品上癮。自然而然，不可或缺。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 莫名想在5/23歐美only場出個Percilot的突發本，又加上我想寫寫他們兩人初識的一些故事。  
> 架構上稱不上完備，因為時間好趕Orz|||  
> 但我就是想試試看！希望可以寫出他們兩人的故事。
> 
> 有許多私設，包括Percival的本名。以及Lancelot的身份推測，是從此篇文章而來：http://isangrant.lofter.com/post/395f0a_6b92a59

　　沒有人知道習慣是怎麼開始的。當你發現自己染上了某個習慣時，它早已悄悄地滲進血裡、透入骨中、侵蝕你的生活，佔據你的思想。等你回過神來，你已經戒不掉它。

　　

　　※※※

　　1998/04/25 London

　　Egbert Culpepper換下馬術裝並走進書房時，那隻一向靜候在角落的電話適時地響了起來——知道這隻電話號碼的人，一隻手就能數的出來，如此，Egbert Culpepper疾步但不失優雅地走了過去將其接起。

　　

　　『Percival？』

　　

　　電話那頭先發難，Egbert Culpepper沒有回應，只是沉默地等待對方接下來的言語。

　　

　　『你應該剛結束馬術活動，想改握Glock而非馬鞭嗎？』

　　「在哪？」他打斷了對方的閒聊，直接詢問核心。

　　

　　依照禮儀，他們應該先閒聊個幾句，互相誇讚及揶揄一下，偶爾帶點貴族們之間才懂的冷幽默，但Egbert Culpepper清楚，當這隻電話響起時，他們可以暫時先跳過那套假惺惺的問候圓舞曲，直奔重點才是彼此的解脫。

　　Egbert Culpepper瞬間閃過各種不同的地點：尼斯、圖爾奈、克拉根福或者是那不勒斯，近期他在Kingsman裡所參與的任務地點都集中在地中海一帶，且有往北邊發展的跡象。似乎要考慮一下這幾個城市的氣溫，雖然已經四月底了，但有時氣溫還是會突然驟降。Egbert Culpepper的大腦正準備往更深入的事物思索時，電話那端的聲響打斷了他的思緒。

　　

　　『格拉斯哥。』

　　

　　Egbert Culpepper愣了一下，沒料到居然是在蘇格蘭，但他對那座城市的熟悉程度跟東京相去不遠。一時之間也想不到有什麼事情在格拉斯哥運作著，他突然對這次的任務略感疑惑。但對方似乎將他的沉默當作默許，提醒他再過一小時私人飛機就準備起飛，請他迅速做好行前準備。

　　

　　「什麼任務？資料都在飛機上？」

　　『只是請你去接一個人回來。』

　　「誰？」皺眉。

　　『Lancelot。』

　　

　　※※※

　　Percival——這是Egbert Culpepper在Kingsman任職時的代稱。說來有趣，Egbert Culpepper沒想過自己最終還是踏上了特工、間諜類的工作。他自小勤學外語，尤其是地中海一帶的各國語言，目標是能成為像祖父一樣的外交官。

　　雖說Egbert Culpepper的外語成績及各式禮儀表現都比同年紀的孩子們高出許多——他很優秀，但不是好萊塢式的發光發熱，而是低調且充滿令人欣賞的貴族情調般的氣質。不過，每當家裡舉辦各式活動時、或是必須陪同父母親前往社交場合，Egbert Culpepper總覺得在胃裡橫衝直撞的不是一隻蝴蝶，而是隻蝙蝠。

　　他承認自己並不是很喜歡各種宴會，或許這才是他無法承接祖父的衣缽最大的原因。

　　話說回來，就算不走外交官一途，也可走其他政治途徑，MI5或者上議院都曾對Egbert Culpepper發出邀請，但誰能料到，Egbert Culpepper最後居然走上了一條如春冰般的危險工作，跟他謹慎的性格簡直大相逕庭。Merlin對此沒有任何意見，只是給予Egbert Culpepper一抹意味深長的微笑。

　　坐在飛機上，Egbert Culpepper……更正，現在是Percival——工作時不用真名——翻閱著Merlin為他準備好的文件，確認這次他的工作細項，必要時有些漂亮的謊言以及完美的假身份是他們這一行的盾牌，幫助他們能全身而退，當然，前提是你也要懂得怎麼使用盾牌。

　　然而，眼前的這份A4紙張上的資料，卻是Percival略感頭痛的來源。他與剛成為Kingsman騎士一員的Lancelot並沒有任何交集，唯一的交集大概就是開會時Lancelot的座位在自己的左邊，才甫進入Kingsman，Lancelot已經蹺掉了兩次會議，真要說起來，Percival對他並沒有什麼印象，更貼切的說，Lancelot在他的腦中留下了不怎麼好的分數。

　　Percival是個按規矩而行事的人，某種程度上可以說是有一點偏執，或者有點強迫症，但在Kingsman騎士裡，幾乎多數人都是如此。反觀優哉游哉的Lancelot，卻讓其他人莫名感到被冒犯——尤其Lancelot居然還是個平民！這點讓Arthur相當不屑，私下以輕視的方式跟其他騎士們提過。Percival並不是那麼在意Lancelot到底出身貴族還是布衣卿相，對Percival而言，能把工作順利完成不扯其他人後腿，大家就能相安無事。

　　況且說穿了，Percival並不怎麼想跟其他騎士們有太多密切的來往。他們是同事，僅此而已。雖然Kingsman以圓桌騎士來做大家的代稱，乍看之下很高尚也符合眾人的身份，但Percival深知所有的組織內部終究會趨向於腐敗——會先從思想上開始腐朽。Galahad總是先鋒，他先提出讓平民進入Kingsman的意見，並且親身履行之，Arthur一開始是嗤之以鼻，對此提議毫無興致，但最後替補上Lancelot位子的人選卻是平民血統的人。此人打敗了其他人、包括Arthur的推薦人。

　　與潮流、群眾作對者，必定需要承受眾人的冷眼旁觀與等著看你出糗的壓力。Percival以為新上任的Lancelot肯定會在三個月內出醜，但跌破眾人眼鏡的是，Lancelot高效率且孤狼作風的行事方式，又像風暴一樣無聲降臨、無息離去。他的績效比其他騎士好上許多，這點倒是讓那些倖災樂禍的人閉上他們的大嘴巴。在這點上，Percival承認心裡確實有幾分佩服。

　　Kingsman騎士們總是獨立作業，他們會有支援，來自世界各分部的調派，但鮮少有騎士去支援騎士狀況發生。一位Kingsman騎士可比一隻訓練精良的暗殺部隊，派兩位騎士出任務難道是想拿下哈吉‧拉德萬的頸上人頭？不清楚，Percival參不透軍師Merlin的棋盤遊戲。

　　有太多模糊不明的局勢，或許無法用三言兩語就能輕易解釋完畢。Percival用手指敲了敲桌面，閉上眼，決定在下飛機前小憩一會兒。

　　

　　※※※

　　1998/04/25 Glasgow

　　格拉斯哥的天氣總是陰晴不定，Percival一時之間說不上來是整個不列顛群島的天氣都如此令人煩躁，還是只有倫敦與格拉斯哥手牽手想要整他。

　　從飛機窗外看出去，似乎只不過是多雲陰天，但下飛機後，狂風暴雨像是熱情的大狗，直接朝Percival迎面撲了過來。他趕緊鑽進黑頭車裡，並在安全屋的三個街口外下車。Percival逕自走進安全屋，並想趕緊將身上溼透的大衣脫下，卻意外地聽見安全屋中有其他不明聲響——按理說這安全屋此時此刻應該悄然無息，除非有哪隻小野貓鑽進來了，但Percival深信Merlin應該不會放任安全屋的某扇玻璃有破損。

　　Percival下意識地往自身後腰摸索，就在他掏出武器並對準通往廚房的走廊時，有點面熟的臉孔從廚房探了出來，還漾出調皮的笑容。

　　

　　「你來啦？」肇事者似乎沒意識到Percival差那麼零點幾秒就開槍轟掉他的腦袋。

　　

　　帶著眼鏡的男人在心中碎唸了幾句，最後將武器收回，並隨手將手提箱放置在單人扶手沙發旁，順便平息一下自己差點誤殺同事的驚愕感。

　　

　　「茶？」肇事者追問，「要檸檬片嗎？」燦爛的笑。

　　

　　Percival忖了忖，並沒有先把溼透的大衣卸下，反倒是轉身走近廚房，仔細端詳正一邊哼著某流行搖滾音樂的男人將熱茶倒入杯中的輕快模樣。他原先以為Lancelot會倒在克萊德河畔某處的荒廢鐵皮屋裡，用殘破的手機發送摩斯密碼之類的暗號給Merlin，又或者是Lancelot在執行任務之前預測自己可能會被對方挾持——也可能蓄意讓對方綁走自己，所以才向Merlin發出增援訊息。總之，Percival沒有料想到自己的同事根本是毫髮無傷地站在自己的眼前，還一副『當自己家，別客氣啊』的模樣。

　　不，話說回來，Merlin從頭至尾就沒有提到請求支援的字眼，Merlin的原話是什麼來著……

_只是請你去接一個人回來。_

　　Percival在心中輕輕嘆息，決定晚一些再來與Merlin好好談談，關於軍師用字遣詞還需要更精準、明確一些。

　　

　　「預定明天下午四點的飛機。」Percival道，並看著Lancelot把檸檬片放進茶裡，「如果你需要買什麼伴手禮的話，時間還很充裕。」

　　「喔，那要請你改一下班機時間。」同事轉過頭來，手端著兩杯茶，臉上還是那抹有點欠扁的略帶自以為是的笑容。

　　

　　 Percival沒接過茶，倒是微微揚起左邊的眉毛，臉上的神情仍舊是一如往常的謹慎和微微地冷淡。

　　

　　「我一個線人出事了。」聳肩，啜了口茶，「我得去確認一下才行，不是嗎？」

　　

　　Percival深呼吸，吐氣，並且在心中再度確認自己已經把槍枝收好。良好的教養幫助他隨時保持克制與維持應有的禮節，再加上Percival本身較為內斂的個性，或許，這才是Merlin派他來『接』Lancelot的主因。

　　

　　「Lancelot，Kingsman不需要線人。」他淡淡地說著，並不打算接過同事手上那杯熱茶，Percival知道自己正相當無禮地對待同事，但他並不希望未來及自身安全會栽在一名根本不熟的同事手上。

　　

　　Kingsman當然不需要線人，這種玩意兒就讓蘇格蘭場去玩吧。Kingsman有精良的科技軟硬體，並且有第一手的資訊，外加他們Merlin、Arthur專門在打通外部關係，要什麼都能手到擒來，騎士們根本無須再多做其他的工作，一個不小心還容易玩火自焚。

　　況且，人類的本質是背叛。Kingsman玩不起這種信任遊戲。

　　Lancelot似乎察覺到Percival的意念，他將茶放置一旁。歪了頭，想了想，但沒有打算開口為自己辯解。

　　

　　「Kingsman有周全的情報系統，我們不需要依靠也不用經營地下人脈，況且，那也不是騎士的工作。」Percival覺得自己有必要多解釋一點，即便他猜想著或許Merlin將Kingsman的工作程序解釋的足夠清晰，但Lancelot還是有可能左耳進右耳出。

　　「那麼騎士的工作是什麼？」Lancelot不痛不癢地反問著。

　　「我們……」

　　

　　是暗殺武器。

　　是私人情報機構的殺手、是自以為是的秘密組織、是一群以自己高貴血統為傲的，認為自己可以保護大眾的人們。

　　

　　「我明天不會回倫敦，麻煩幫我跟Merlin說聲抱歉。」男人並沒有因此而感到氣餒，依舊掛上他的招牌笑容。

　　

　　Percival難得開口還想多一點補充時，Lancelot已與他錯肩而過走向起居室，還轉頭問他是否要將溼透了的大衣脫掉？Lancelot自顧自地說起在格拉斯哥遭遇到的一些瑣事，就像一名踢完球與朋友走回家的青少年跟身邊的人隨意東扯西拉似的，用自己的聲音搪塞著整個寧靜的空間。

　　那是1998年，當時，他們都還很年輕。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　多年來英國想盡辦法要消除階級歧視，這種根深蒂固的觀念已經可以追溯到好幾世紀以前。他們的先祖流血、流汗、哭泣、吶喊……時到今日，表面上英國社會大家和樂融融，骨子裡依舊是淌流著遠古時期的、充滿輕蔑的，對他人的不公平對待。

　　

　　※※※

　　1998/04/26 Glasgow

　　格拉斯哥並沒有以一個稍微溫暖的微笑來融化Percival的心防，反之，今天的天氣依舊低溫濕冷，氣候女神對於Percival心中小小的願望仍然不屑一顧。

　　Percival必須承認，他吃不大慣眼前的食物——並非Lancelot的手藝太差，而是他有點挑食。Percival聽著Lancelot談論蘇格蘭的美麗：他還跑去高地玩了一遭順便去看一下尼斯湖水怪——可惜水怪那天沒有營業。Percival沉默地將烘豆撥到盤子的某一側去。

　　

　　「Perci，你有兄弟姊妹嗎？」

　　

　　被詢問的人沒有抬眼，對於私人問題，在Kingsman裡是鮮少被提起的，除非對方主動告知。但Percival也不大有印象他們幾位騎士會在任務完成之後去酒吧喝一杯？一方面Merlin給大家的任務通常是獨自就能完成，另一方面是騎士們也不大湊在一起喝喝下午茶，或者去打馬球。

　　

　　「Perci，你家的狗叫什麼名字？」

　　

　　又是一道私人問題。Percival仍舊選擇沉默，並繼續把豆子撥到一邊去。說到狗，Percival記得聽說Lancelot對自己的狗開槍時，是邊哭邊開槍的——如此一想，Lancelot這人是Kingsman騎士中難得會把自己的情緒外顯的份子，用Arthur輕蔑的口吻來說就是：『庶民嘛。』不過Percival並不苟同。

　　對，是『聽說』。Kingsman的騎士們雖然不常聚在一塊兒，但流言蜚語卻從未因此而斷貨。

　　

　　「Perci，你挑食？你知道豆子……」

　　「說說你的線人吧。」帶眼鏡的男人抬頭，直接硬生生地截掉對方的話，與其繼續聽Lancelot閒話家常，不如講點正事。

　　

　　這次，換Lancelot頓了頓，這空間中難得有了幾秒鐘的寂靜，Percival有耐心地等待同事的回覆，但只等到同事神秘的淺笑，以及看似無所謂的聳肩動作。

　　

　　「你昨天不是說他出了事？」伸手，拿起杯子輕啜了口早餐茶，但視線並沒有離開同事的面孔。

　　「她前兩天跟我說格拉斯哥要出大事了，很慌張的模樣，然後就跑走了。」語畢，他立刻又戴起招牌微笑。

　　

　 **她。** Percival忖了一秒，通常會成為線人的女性，都有一些共同點，例如……

　　

　　「性交易工……」

　　「妓女。」

　　

　　Percival的手在空中僵了一下，一來是因為自己話還沒說完就被打斷，字詞都還哽在喉間；二來是同事如此直接乾脆的說法，讓他有點不大適應。他太習慣聽見那些包裹著糖衣或者浮華字眼的詞彙——當然，許多字詞嵌帶著歧視意味，只是人們習以為常並沒有注意到，現在越來越講求包裝過後的詞藻，為的是襯托出大眾一視同仁、毫無偏見的公平公正。但有時，矯枉過正。

　　似乎察覺到Percival細微的情緒變化，Lancelot自嘲了幾句，但言詞中或多或少還是揶揄著貴族公子哥對大眾平民文化的矯情——這是頭一次，Percival發現原來Lancelot對於由貴族職掌的體系有著如此不滿的態度。是露骨的、毫不掩飾的，從Lancelot身上散發而來。

　　Percival把這些想法先推至一旁，他不是很贊同Lancelot與他的線人聯繫，因為根據歷史經驗，這些在所謂的社會下層徘徊的線人，他們很容易倒戈，忠誠不是他們的座右銘，他們只想著要怎麼繼續掙扎存活，同時也表示他們不惜犧牲或者出賣他人。

　　正想開口之際，Lancelot已經站起身來。

　　

　　「親愛的Perci，原諒我必須先行離席，也請原諒我無法陪你參觀格拉斯哥的美好，請幫我帶問候給Merlin。」微笑，「Have a nice day.」轉身，他拿起西裝朝大門走去。

　　「Lancelot。」放下茶杯，他望著同事的背影，被喚者聞聲而轉首，「我不清楚那位女士提到的『格拉斯哥要出事了』具體來說是指什麼，但我知道，輕信他人會為組織帶來不必要的風險。」

　　

　　 **你個人也可能有生命危險。** Percival在心中暗想著，沒脫口而出。

　　

　　「所以你的建議是？」同事輕快地回問著。

　　「我們需要回倫敦與Merlin或Galahad討論之後再說。」

　　

　　聞言，Lancelot笑了出來，不是開懷大笑、也非嘲弄之意，Percival說不上為什麼同事在此刻笑出聲來。不解，就像是Percival也從沒瞭解過Lancelot是怎樣的人一樣。

　　

　　「Oh, Perci, Perci, Perci。」他停止笑容，認真地說著：「親愛的女士等不了那麼久的。」遺憾。

　　「為了大局，我們有時需要做出一些犧牲的。」沒有惡意、也沒有批評，Percival平淡地說著，語氣中或許多少沾染點憂慮。

　　「就像對狗開槍一樣嗎？」男人雙手交叉於胸前，略帶挑釁地問著，「『Kingsman珍惜生命，但為了完成任務或者說為了顧全大局，你有時必須狠下心來拋棄同伴或者犧牲掉一些無辜人的性命。』是這樣對嗎？」

　　

　　那是Kingsman漂亮的謊言，而每個人都買了單。幾乎所有情報單位都是如此，在一個人開始實習、受訓之時，他們會發給你一隻狗，要求你照顧牠、看顧牠，狗是人類最忠心的同伴，一輩子都對主人不離不棄。而在受訓完成之後，訓練員會給你一把槍，並要求你殺了那條這段日子以來你最親密的同伴。

　　他們說，這是為了培養殺手、暗殺者懂得以最少的犧牲來保護更多人的安全。殺手不需要感情，只要懂得如何做最完美的取捨。

　　不開槍的人，是弱者，軟弱無能之人。

　　

　　「別忘了你也開槍了。」Percival面無表情，語氣卻相當冰冷。

　　「對。當Merlin要我們選狗的時候，我就知道我有一天必須開槍殺了牠，就算我再怎麼捨不得、再怎麼不認同這種測驗，但我還是做了。」

　　

　 **為什麼？** Percival還是緊盯著同事，把問題放在心裡。

　　

　　「因為我不能接受由你們這些高高在上的貴族來斷奪平民的生死。」停頓，他們四目相交，「原諒我先行告辭。」語畢，Lancelot微笑，並刻意做了一個脫帽的動作，開了門，離開此空間。

　　

　　腐化，是先從內心思想開始，像病毒蔓延，最後瓦解人的理智；而改變，需要先深入那些已朽壞的、腐爛不堪的部份，從中切割、清理，需先忍受惡臭，才能將其轉變。

　　Percival目送同事離去，他不確定他們方才算不算起了第一次的爭執，但他知道自己在某種程度上被Lancelot說服。他用叉子翻了翻幾顆可憐的烘豆，嘆氣，他站起身來收拾餐盤。

　　

　　※※※

　　Percival除了一只手提箱，就沒有帶任何的行李來到格拉斯哥，對於這塊美麗的土地，他並不打算多作停留，畢竟他只是來執行任務——對，他的任務就是把同事帶回倫敦，而眼下這狀況，他肯定要『任務失敗』了。

　　任務失敗當然不是Percival的家常便飯，但Merlin把將Lancelot帶回倫敦這件事交託給自己，八成是因為其他人不想做，或者做不到——Percival承認自己有一點喜歡小挑戰，不過目前看來，他的目標人物比自己更狡猾。動嘴巴沒戲，只剩下動手一途。但大動干戈把人押到飛機上並不是Percival的作風，況且Lancelot真跟自己打起來……還真的不確定鹿死誰手。

　　他看著放在地上的手提箱，腦中有甚多念頭如奔馬掠過，揉揉眉心，他做了個深呼吸，決定掏出Merlin為了Kingsman而研發出來的新型手提電話，手指在小小地鍵盤上按了幾個按鈕後，稍作停歇，不久前與Lancelot的對話在腦海中重播著。

　　Percival再看了眼窗外的天氣，決定繼續低頭把電話撥完。

　　

　　『Hello？』

　　「Merlin，是我。」他又頓了頓，「格拉斯哥的任務有一點小狀況。」

　　『你確定只是『小』狀況？』

　　電話那端的詼諧語調，倒是成功地讓Percival笑了笑，道：「今天下午沒辦法回倫敦了，請幫我取消班機。另外，我可能要跑支線任務。」

　　『喔？所以不打大魔王，改去解救公主嗎？』

　　「如果是公主就好了。」輕笑，「我晚點會傳一些照片或者資料給你，我需要更進一步資訊，麻煩你先幫我查一下Marlene Lewis這位女士。」

　　

　　Percival轉了轉手上那張略微破損的小照片，誰說順手牽羊是平民的小技倆？Lancelot還把名字寫在照片後面，看來真的得找個機會好好的訓斥這位樂天騎士一番。

　　

　　『沒問題。順便幫你追蹤你的雄鹿跑去哪了？』

　　「但願現在不是鹿群的交配期。」

　　

　　Merlin大概又說了些什麼玩笑，Percival只是隨口應諾著，腦袋則開始建構出格拉斯哥的街道畫面。

　　多年後Percival突然想起，如果當年不是他去淌這淌渾水，那麼，事情又會往哪個軌道前行？

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　多餘的關注，是陷入迷戀的開端。

　　

　　※※※

　　1998/04/26 Glasgow

　　Percival從Montrose St轉到Cochrane St，這剛好是通往格拉斯哥市政廳的方向。說起來格拉斯哥的建築與倫敦的感覺截然不同，此處的建築以土黃色的磚塊砌成，印象中似乎是因應環境的所創造出來的紮實又倔強的蘇格蘭建築。

　　格拉斯哥是個美麗的城市——哥德式建築與維多利亞的交錯存在的美麗產物。坐落在此的建築物看起來相似，卻又截然不同；城區如棋盤，井井有條，不似倫敦的錯綜複雜。

　　麥金托胥的新藝術裝飾風格也值得欣賞，只是Percival不確定自己是否有多餘的時間往格拉斯哥藝術學院走去。根據Merlin給他的訊息，Ms. Lewis最新的通話紀錄是在思克萊德大學附近撥打過公共電話，到底Merlin是怎麼查出來的，Percival不大算過問，這是魔法師的法術，騎士無法瞭解。

　　Percival看著不遠處的市政廳，總覺得有點不大對勁，在學區與政治區交接的附近，會有情色行業的痕跡嗎？為什麼Ms. Lewis會在這裡出現？也有可能她只是剛好經過這裡想要打通電話？一般而言，性交易工作者通常都會在自己所熟悉的環境開工，需要毒品的話，至少也要過河東邊——Glasgow Green再過去一點，東南邊最亂。

　　好吧，無論Ms. Lewis有什麼理由來到此處，Percival知道要深掘某件秘密，就要從最脆弱的地方下手，而Ms. Lewis的那通電話是打到某個語音信箱——不是答錄機，是語音信箱，這表示Ms. Lewis打電話給某隻手機——留言很單純，只是要求對方回電給她，聲音有一點慌亂，但又不是非常緊張，真要說起來，Percival會形容為神經兮兮。

　　什麼樣的事情會讓一名閱歷甚廣的性交易工作者坐如針氈？Percival能想到的都挺瑣碎的，不是什麼很值得去調查的大事。或許這就是他——以及Kingsman其他的騎士們，不包括Galahad與Merlin——和Lancelot不同之處。好吧，事到如今，也得用Lancelot的邏輯行事，否則Percival不僅無法瞭解『格拉斯哥要出大事了』也無法找到Lancelot。

　　他的視線稍稍飄移，從左手邊的車輛反光中證實了Percival方才湧現的預感：有視線，就在他的身後。

　　那抹視線八成是在自己沉思的片刻蹭了上來，Percival在心裡暗罵自己的粗心大意。沉默的騎士仍舊邁開步伐，朝著目標前行，並快速地掃過四周，確認附近並無任何走在路上的行人。說時遲那時快，身後那不長眼的傢伙居然伸手碰觸Percival的左肩，沉默騎士立刻按住對方的手並立即轉身，眼都不眨地將對方的手反折並順著力道將不長眼的人直接推向一旁的牆面。

　　Percival的動作乾淨俐落，毫不留情，並用腳踢了對方的膝窩處，使不長眼的人失去穩穩站立的機會只能被傻傻的壓在牆上，此刻，被壓在牆上的人勉強乾笑了一聲。

　　

　　「Perci，這種遊戲我們可以在房間裡玩就好。」即便處於劣勢依舊不忘耍耍嘴皮。

　　「你下次再這樣接近我，我不只會卸下你的肩膀，還有可能朝你後腦開兩槍。」平淡的語氣，但有那麼點無奈。

　　

　　戴眼鏡的男人鬆手，讓同事的臉免於繼續和土黃色磚塊相親相愛，後者還是嘻皮笑臉地說了些無關痛癢的話，例如『原來Perci還是放心不下我啊！』諸如此類的廢話。

　　

　　「你在這裡做什麼？」騎士充耳不聞同事的油嘴滑舌，一邊提問一邊重新調整袖釦，「你的跟蹤技巧真的很差勁，我會報告給Merlin 。」就事論事。

　　「你怎麼知道我不是故意讓你發現的？」頑皮，「再說，我在這裡的原因應該跟你一樣。」聳肩，一副無辜的模樣。

　　停頓，騎士忖著，緩緩道：「你把手機號碼留給Ms. Lewis？」

　　「是私用手機。」眨眼，「我公私分明的。再說……」尾音微揚，穿著格子西裝的同事勾起神秘的微笑。

　　

　　Lancelot伸手，掀開Percival的西裝，後者微微蹙眉，還沒理解對方的用意時，Lancelot已經伸手擅自拿取放在Percival西裝內袋的物品。

　　

　　「Perci，你知道我很愛你，只要你開口，就算是月亮我也會摘給你，你真的不需要偷偷拿走我的東西。」抽出照片，並緩緩地放回自己的西裝內袋裡。

　　

　　雖然Lancelot總是說出一些想讓人撕爛他的嘴的話，但奇妙的是，Percival有時還是會忍不住被對方的無聊笑話逗得樂不可支——不過現階段Percival沒笑出來，只是在心裡嘆氣。

　　很少人真的能對Lancelot發怒，即便眼前的傢伙說話有點欠扁，卻還是會讓人會心一笑。

　　

　　「為什麼Ms. Lewis會在這裡？」戴眼鏡的騎士提問，故意岔開話題以免同事繼續厚臉皮偏題。

　　「你是指她為什麼在這裡？還是她怎麼過來的？」

　　「都有。」

　　

　　同事沒有立刻回覆，歪了頭，佯裝思考的模樣且摸了摸自己的手腕，彷彿被Percival的攻擊弄得發疼。他們兩人繼續並肩行走，Percival不清楚他們的終點為何，只好先跟上同事的腳步。

　　

　　「她來這裡上課。」

　　

　　 **上課？** 有點疑惑，但又不無道裡。只是……為什麼？

　　

　　「她跟我說她不想再過現在的生活，問我該怎麼辦？」同事繼續訴說著，聳聳肩，口氣像似在闡述一則新聞故事，「我告訴她，教育。教育是改變一個人的最基本的方法。」微笑。

　　

　　Percival同意，但他沒有附和，眼睫微垂，安靜地聆聽著，就像在伊頓的時光、在劍橋的日子甚至在Arthur的期待之下。Percival很習慣用沉默來代替回答。

　　

　　「Marlene住在城西邊，雖然公車也很方便，但她住的地方離火車站近，所以她會坐火車到Queen Street再走過來這裡。」

　　

　　 **Queen Street。** 可能是他們正準備走過去的地點，Percival默想著。

　　Percival想追問Lancelot對於Ms. Lewis的瞭解有多少——從同事的語氣中，彷彿他們是多年的好友似的。然而，Percival依舊沒問出口，放任同事開始介紹格拉斯哥的歷史。

　　他們正有一搭沒一搭聊著並步經喬治廣場時，Percival順著同事的描述瞥了眼廣場上的銅像，並發現人們慵懶地坐在躺椅上，享受一下偶爾從陰雲中透露出來的一絲陽光。

　　

　　「你很喜歡這裡。」在Percival回神過來前，他已脫口而出。

　　「格拉斯哥是個友善的城市。」同事笑著，「Perci，要不要跟我私奔來格拉斯哥？」

　　「這算哪門子的私奔。」愚蠢的邀請，但Percival卻被逗笑了。

　　「Perci……」

　　

　　同事語音未落，他們同時聽見不遠處傳來巨響，兩位騎士揚起頭來，並看見黑霧正冉冉地飄上天空，將陰沉的天色染的更加灰暗。他們互瞄一眼，並相當有默契地狂奔起來。

　　是爆炸。Percival雖然沒有親身遇過爆炸現場，但從那些巨響中他得知，那既不是槍聲也非連環車禍。而且那方向是格拉斯哥中央車站，絡繹不絕的人流匯集之處。

　　他們奔跑著，Lancelot腳程較快，已經領先Percival兩公尺的距離，而後者正一邊撥開人潮一邊跨過障礙物前進。哭泣、吶喊以及恐慌的聲音在他的耳邊掠過。一路上還有著驚慌失措嚇的如蝗蟲四處亂竄的人們。

　　Percival一邊跑著一邊掏出手機，按下了緊急訊號，希望Merlin正在他的魔法實驗室裡，能快速聯絡到附近的警力來現場支援。

　　Percival沒上過戰場也沒下過地獄，所以不確定是否可以用這些詞彙來形容目前他所見景色：人們慌張奔逃，各種驚恐的表情都在他們的臉上顯露無遺、似乎因爆炸的關係，有些招牌、梁柱搖搖欲墜甚至就在Percival的眼前倒下、爆炸後的煙霧以及刺鼻燒焦的氣味迎面而來、火舌蔓延上厚實的建築物，電線斷裂且吱吱作響彷彿隨時都會傷到任何鑽竄的人們。

　　Lancelot還是馬不停蹄地往前奔跑，像是在尋找某人似的。孩子與婦女們的哭喊聲令他稍作分心——又是一個Lancelot的弱點——但在他身後的Percival感受到的到Lancelot必須對自己狠下心來掩面不看充耳不聞才能繼續前進。

　　

　　「Lancelot！」Percival忍不住喊了他，他們必須釐清目前的優先順序，但被喚者並沒有回頭，好似Percival的聲音被埋沒在災難的啜泣之中。

　　「James！」

　　

　　在前頭的騎士頓了一下，他回首，Percival發現他們終於對到焦，然而，究竟為何Percival會在那時喊同事的真名，Percival自己也說不清。

　　

　　「Jame……」頓，他喘著氣，假裝用換氣來掩飾方才的失誤，道：「你在找什麼？我們現在應該幫忙疏通人群，帶民眾去安全的地方。」

　　「那是警察的工作。」同事毫不猶豫地回嘴。

　　「那你的工作是什麼？」Percival的聲音帶著不解及罕見地激動，但他否認自己情緒高昂，將其歸咎於狂奔後的症狀。

　　

**Kingsman的工作是什麼？**

　　

　　「找出犯人。」

　　

　　一向沉穩的騎士此刻確實有些不滿，但他並不否認同事的話的真確性，不過話說回來，Lancelot當時在打什麼如意算盤，Percival並不清楚。因為Percival知道，如果有人蓄意要傷害民眾，且設置炸彈在公眾場所，那人肯定不會在現場，反而會在一個視野較好的地方，遠遠地觀望他的藝術品。

　　除非Lancelot有別的目的，否則Percival會在上報給Merlin，要求他們的訓練員惡補關於犯罪心理側寫的課程給Lancelot。

　　欲開口反駁之際，Lancelot的視線從Percival的肩膀望過去，後者下意識地追尋前者的目光，他的身後只有茫然、灰頭土臉的人們，直覺告訴自己，Lancelot可能看見了什麼。

　　

　　「Marlene？」

　　

　　一位紅髮的年輕女士面無血色地轉過頭來，原本因為恐懼而失神的雙眸，似乎看見了希望似地，重新燃起光芒。她踉蹌地走來，而Lancelot擦過Percival的肩膀朝女士走去，並摟住對方，拍拍她的背。

　　女士在Lancelot的懷裡哭了起來，而Percival將這一切收盡眼底。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　剪紅線、剪藍線？如果多數的決定都能二選一，這個世界或許會更簡單一點。

　　

　　※※※

　　1998/04/26 Glasgow Central Station

　　「Marlene，Marlene看著我，對，很好。」

　　

　　Percival在一旁靜靜地觀望著同事與那位他首次見到面的女子的互動，在慌亂的格拉斯哥中央車站裡，如此平靜的氣氛似乎有點鶴立雞群——所有人都忙著逃難或者幫忙挖崩壞的牆面、柱子，協助救援，不大有人會注意到他們三人的情況。

　　女士揚頭，雙眼中還擒著淚水，但乖順地聽從Lancelot的吩咐，她深呼吸、吐氣，反覆幾次，將情緒緩緩地平息下來。

　　

　　「Marlene，很好，妳做的很好。」同事笑了笑，「現在妳可以自己先去醫院嗎？或者先回家休息一下？我還有點事得忙。」

　　「慢著，James。」女士拉住他的衣服。

　　

　　 **James？** 聞言，Percival雖面無表情，但眉尖稍稍挑了一下

　　

　　「James，聽我說，還有別的地方。」她認真又嚴肅地攥緊男人的格子西裝，像是深怕對方會一眨眼就溜掉。

　　「妳是指別的地方還有炸彈？」Percival提問，微微皺眉。

　　

　　女士抬頭，此刻好似才第一次發現Percival的存在，她愣了幾秒後，才僵硬地點了點頭。

　　Percival認為事有蹊蹺，但他還來不及開口，同事卻搶在他前頭發難。

　　

　　「在哪？」

　　「Buchanan Street？或者是Queen Street？」她的眼神顯出焦慮。

　　「妳不能確定是哪個地方？這很重要，妳想不起來？」追問，但Percival沒有留意到自己的語氣可能有點刻薄。

　　「我……」她抽噎了起來，眼淚因此滾落，「對不起，我真的不大記得是哪裡，他們說了好多……但我那時有點頭痛，我只聽到他們一直笑，很瘋狂的那種，有個人很恐怖，他一直喊著要炸掉中央車站。James，我真的不是故意忘記的，但我那時候我整個人非常的不舒服，他們給我吃了好奇怪的藥……」

　　

　　Percival確實當下有一點心涼了半截。能提供他們線索的女士的記憶不甚可靠，Percival有太多問題想問，但他很清楚，現階段什麼都問不出來。

　　而且，若真的還有別的炸彈，那他們現在就是在跟時間賽跑，一分一秒都不能落後。問題回到原點，Percival自問著：真的要相信Marlene Lewis嗎？

　　

　　「Marlene，聽我說，我要妳現在離開這裡，這地方太亂了，而且繼續留在這裡我們只會妨礙救援工作進行。」自然熟的同事仍舊相當有耐心地在安慰女士，後者點點頭，「我現在要去Buchanan Street或者是Queen Street……」

　　「我也要去！」女士自告奮勇，但其實可能只是不想要離開Lancelot身邊。

　　「我知道妳想幫忙，但Marlene我需要妳幫別的忙。」技巧性地支開，「我們需要拆彈小組，也需要有警察幫忙疏離這兩站的民眾，所以請妳去通知警察……」

　　「不，他們不會相信我的話。」女士有點絕望地搖著頭，而Percival似乎能理解她的心情——警方不見得會聽取一名可能嗑藥又算不上有正當行業工作的女性的話。

　　「Marlene，如果真的還有別的炸彈，那時間真的不多了。」Lancelot捏了捏她的手臂，「幫我們，也幫幫這個城市的人們。妳做得到、妳能說服他們，我相信妳可以。」他認真地說著，並望進女士的雙眸裡。

　　

　　女士忖了幾秒，接著她點點頭，似乎被說服了。她喃喃自語了些什麼，而Lancelot反而笑了笑。他們三人趕緊離開混亂的車站，而Lancelot在步離車站之前，還是回頭望了一下，似乎擔憂著裡頭被埋在石堆下的人們。

　　Ms. Lewis與他們往反方向離去，離去前還叮囑著Lancelot萬事小心。看著她的背影，Percival有太多問題在腦海中浮載著，欲開口，卻深知什麼答案都沒有。而他的同事似乎相信Ms. Lewis的話，他們正一同往東北方前進。

　　

　　「Lancelot。」他不禁出聲喚住同事，「你真的相信Ms. Lewis的話？」皺眉。

　　「Perci，親愛的。」即便狀態緊急，他還是會對著Percival漾出笑意，「你當然可以不相信她，畢竟你們之間沒有任何信任基礎，但我跟她認識夠久了。」微笑。

　　他又道：「再說，如果她說的是假的就好了，我們不過白跑一趟、虛驚一場。但如果是真的，但我們沒有前去處理，那就會遺憾終生。」

　　

　 **我們？** Percival心想著，Lancelot已經擅自將他拉進遊戲之中，現在似乎沒有抗議的餘地。

　　

　　「Perci，我們分開行動，我去Buchanan Street你去Queen Street？」

　　「分開行動是很有效率，但這兩個地點都不是小地方，Buchanan Street是地鐵站，附近是購物中心，有些已經蓋好，有些正在興建中過陣子還會重鋪花崗岩、霓虹燈等裝飾品，簡單來說，Buchanan Street或許不錯，但是目前並沒有什麼人潮，炸彈放置在那裡，所造成的效果跟中央車站差太多了。」

　　「但是通往蘇格蘭各處的Queen Street火車站就是個好地點。」他嘴角勾起弧度，「Perci，其實你還蠻熟悉格拉斯哥的嘛！」

　　「基本功課。」戴眼鏡的騎士沒有多花時間理會對方的阿諛奉承，即便有所顧慮，但他還是邁開步伐朝目標前進。

　　

　　※※※

　　原先想直接跟Queen Street的站務人員溝通，請他們疏散旅客，但因為中央車站爆炸的緣故，Queen Street這裡的混亂狀況也不遑多讓。再者，即便他們真的去通報了，站務人員也不一定會聽取他們的建議——兩位從事於私人機構而且可以說是非法工作的男士，並且不願意報上真名，即便其中一位有顯赫的家世或許可以讓對方另眼相看，但他們絕對不會在此暴露自己的真實身份。

　　林林總總的原因，讓兩位騎士決定自行來找尋可疑物品。

　　Percival檢查過每間男廁之後，他走出來尋找著同事的身影，他們並不清楚中央車站當時爆炸的確切地點在何處？使用什麼樣的方式引爆？Percival快速地回憶起中央車站的畫面：站務中心損壞的程度尚可；閘門的壓克力板以及附近的玻璃因爆炸震動之故有些破損有些裂開；靠近第三、第四月台上的看板已經墜毀，其他月台上的看板則搖搖欲墜……越靠近車站外頭建築的損壞越少——在月台裡面！

　　念頭方閃，Percival立即往月台方向奔去，不顧站務人員的阻止直接跳躍過收票柵欄往月台、鐵軌的方向跑了過去，目前只有第三、六月台上有火車，而他立即找到同事的身影。

　　不理會身後的站務人員的咆哮，他走近同事身邊，看見蹲著的同事抬頭，臉上的表情有幾分疲倦；而原先在後頭怒吼的站務人員一接近他們就愣在原處，並滴咕著什麼趕緊衝出柵欄。

　　

　　「Perci，你拆過炸彈嗎？」

　　「我看你跑的如此奮力，又那麼有自信地安慰著Ms. Lewis，我以為你有經驗。」蹲下，沉著騎士露出苦笑，但不忘揶揄。

　　「好吧，反正就是紅線、藍線選一條剪就對了！」

　　Percival的視線掃過這可恨的物品一遭，說：「是手機引爆的裝置，不清楚它的設計為何，有可能在這炸彈爆炸之前，手機還可以發送訊號給下一枚炸彈，當作引信。」

　　「看來還有兩分鐘。」嘆氣。

　　

　　他們研究了引爆裝置，確認是由他處傳送訊號給此枚炸彈，也可能是中央車站那枚炸彈爆炸之前已經傳出倒數計時的訊號來到此處。手機炸彈體積並不大，便於藏匿，這麼小的炸彈看似破壞力不大，但如果這附近不止一隻手機炸彈或者有另一隻藏在此處的手機炸彈且炸藥充足的話……

　　火藥的配置如何他們並不清楚，Percival對手機炸彈的瞭解還不算透徹，他記得前不久曾聽Merlin說起以巴開始流行起手機炸彈，只是沒想到這玩意兒已經飄洋過海地來到大英帝國的土地上了。

　　

　　「Perci，選一條線吧？」

　　「不必！手機炸彈看似簡單但不是一般人能拆解的，我記得Merlin說過可以用訊號干擾的方式……」

　　「來不及了，Perci。」Lancelot抬眼，並抽出一把瑞士刀，「Merlin就算速度再快，也可能趕不上，況且如果那些人發現我們，立刻就引爆它呢？」

　　

　　深呼吸，吐氣。Percival厭惡無路可退的狀況，他一向冷靜又謹慎，絕對不會讓自己陷入進退維谷的狀態，但這次的行動根本就是趕鴨子上架，沒有事前的仔細規劃，也沒有備案可執行，如果拋下一走了之，也只會有更多傷亡。

　　

　　「Perci。」

　　

　　聞聲，戴眼鏡的騎士瞥了身邊的同事一眼。

　　

　　「你先走吧，還有一分鐘。」

　　

　　Percival沒有回話，眼睫微垂。他大可拽著Lancelot離開此處，但他那如大型犬般個性的同事絕對不可能會乖乖跟著他離開。Percival當然可以先行離去，若真的出了什麼狀況，至少Kingsman不是一下子折損兩名騎士。

　　但，他還是沒有逕自離去。

　　

　　「二選一的機會。」Percival伸手摸了摸那兩條線。

　　「我真的不認為這是殉情的好機會，Perci。」同事還是在說著渾話，「親愛的，你快走，我認真的。」

　　「那為什麼不是我留下來你走？」有點不耐煩地反詰著。

　　

　　Lancelot微瞇起眼，想了一秒後他緩緩開口。

　　

　　「Egbert Culpepper，你暗戀我？」嘴角綻放出調侃之意。

　　「James Spencer，如果我們都活著回去，我絕對要想辦法把你的嘴給縫起來。」

　　Lancelot大笑了幾聲，接著他將瑞士刀抵在兩條線上，道：「Perci，選一條吧。」

　　「我沒辦法選。」

　　「你喜歡哪個顏色？紅色還是藍色？」

　　「我說了我沒辦法……」數字倒數的速度讓Percival感覺心跳加快。

　　「紅色還是藍色？」Lancelot不理會他的推卸，不屈不撓的追問著。

　　「我……」

　　

　　剩下十秒。

　　

　　「好吧，藍色。」Percival莫名的覺得心裡一沉，這麼多人的性命要賭在他喜歡的顏色上？

　　

　　他看著Lancelot露出滿意地笑容，刀鋒勾起其中一條線——紅色的那條線。

　　

　　「James？」

　　

　　他腦中突然感到強烈的驚恐，他說的是藍色，但Lancelot卻準備割掉紅色的線？

　　

　　「James，等一下！」

　　

　　他開口的同時，同事已經截斷紅色的線。一秒鐘如一世紀般的久，可惜Percival腦中並沒有閃過跑馬燈。

　　當Percival回過神來時，他發現自己正抓住同事的手，而倒數計時的數字停在五。眨眨眼，他想自己應該還活著……吧？

　　因鬆了一口氣而跌坐在地上，Percival忍不住笑了出來。

　　

　　「我怎麼會捨得弄壞你最愛的藍色呢？Perci。」說著，他故意湊了上來，趁Percival還來不及回應之前偷偷地吻了對方。

　　

　　Percival的大腦在這兩天受到相當多的刺激，而這次被同事偷吻這點更是其中一絕。他瞪著對方，想著，這難道是一般人慶祝『我們還活著！』的方式嗎？

　　

　　「初吻？」Lancelot見有著灰藍色眸子的同事仍舊瞪著自己時，隨口揶揄著，「沒關係，我會負責的。」接著厚臉皮地抱了上去。

　　

　　得意沒有太久，Lancelot的肚子立刻傳來劇痛——Percival狠狠地揍了他一拳，並將他踢開，站起身來，拍拍身上的灰塵以及整理自己的儀態。

　　在他轉身丟下同事之前，碎唸了幾句，而躺在地上的厚臉皮騎士則是以大笑回應一切。

　　

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　大腦會檢視自身行為的監控系統，查看及監控人類的行為，而監控系統隱約失效時，這意味著此習慣已可能演變成上癮。重複且具有成癮模式的行為，可能會取代以往我們需經過深思熟慮才會做出選擇的動作。

　　

　　※※※

　　2003/04/24 Chicago

　　Percival摘下眼鏡，小心翼翼地擦拭著。他今天剛奉名摧毀一場跨國毒品交易——當他獨自一人優雅地走近那兩派人馬時，兩邊的人都互看對方一眼，任誰都摸不著頭緒。而就在他們拔槍打算將Percival打成蜂窩之際，Percival早已領先他們好幾秒，朝所有視線所及的對象的膝蓋及脛骨上各開一槍。

　　當他們倒在地上哀號著疼痛的同時，Percival一一踢掉掉落在地的手槍，若有反抗者，Percival則會朝他的手腕再免費贈送一顆子彈。

　　Percival伸手將鈔票及毒品拾起，並習慣性地拉了拉自己手上的皮手套，月光灑落在他的臉上、肩上，夜晚襯托他深色的髮絲，高雅的舉止讓他在此處顯得鶴立雞群。

　　他蹲下，隨意從某個人的身上搜出一隻手機，並撥打給警方及醫院，請他們派救護車前來，接著就將手機丟向圍著碼頭的大海裡。

　　Percival沒有多作停留，他轉身離開一片狼籍的現場，將毒品跟鈔票丟在後座，並開車揚長而去。

　　接近早晨四點左右，一位巡邏員警在他的分局前意外發現這批毒品與鈔票，而分局沒有人看見是誰擺在此處，附近的監視攝影畫面什麼都沒拍到。

　　Percival回到下榻的飯店，一邊整理行李，一邊向Merlin回報進度，並準備下樓趕緊退房離開。雖然深夜退房的舉動有點怪異，但Percival為了應對櫃台人員，他偶爾會拿出殺手鐧——露出疲憊及略微神秘的微笑——這招非常管用，多數櫃台人員都會被迷的暈頭轉向，趕緊幫助眼前這位迷人的紳士完成他的退房手續。

　　當然，Percival不是很喜歡跟任務非相關人員有多餘的接觸，畢竟暗殺的準則之一就是低調行事，但也不是每次Merlin都會有時間準備合適的安全屋給他。話說回來，Percival倒是認為這是Merlin故意的——強迫他不得不接觸Kingsman以外的人，改善他的社交焦慮症。

　　以花俏華麗手法擊退敵人的騎士宣稱著Percival並沒有社交焦慮症，關於這件事，Percival不得不承認，同事跳出來為他背書其實只是越描越黑。

　　

　　『Percival，Lancelot又把我藏起來的追蹤器給丟了。』

　　

　　話筒另一端傳來指導員的無奈，而Percival則淡淡地嘆了口氣，想起昨天他還收到愛鬧失蹤的同事拍給他的鐵力士峰的纜車照片。

　　

　　『週末有本季會議，請你把那個大麻煩裝在麻布袋裡帶回來吧！』

　　

　　掛上電話，Percival不禁想著，究竟是什麼時候開始Merlin把找到及押送Lancelot回倫敦總部當作Pericval的責任？或者說，Merlin習慣將Lancelot與自己的代號放在一塊兒？他們甚至比其他騎士更常一同出任務。

　　雖然Percival常常因此覺得胃痛——醫生檢查後說Percival很健康，看來應該是心因性胃痛，只要避開會讓自己煩躁或感到壓力大的來源，就不會再發生胃疼了。不過看來這壓力來源會糾纏Percival一輩子，想到此，Percival下意識地揉柔太陽穴。

　　他離開飯店，並坐上私人飛機後，望著被夜色籠罩的芝加哥城，想起多年前差不多這個時間點，他也奉派去將Lancelot押回倫敦。

　　那是他們第一次合作，卻不是最後一次。

　　1998年4月30日他們從格拉斯哥回來後，因為他與Lancelot擅自展開一場並非Kingsman發派下來的任務，導致Arthur與其他人頗有微詞，為此，Percival甘願接受組織裡的處置——經過開會協調與溝通，他們同意以報告的方式來解釋此次行動的前因後果。

　　至於肇事者Lancelot報告寫得如何？Percival沒有多餘的心力去顧及之，當然，Percival也忙到忘了找機會把Lancelot那張嘴給縫起來，沒有兌現當時他在Queen Street火車站所說的承諾，對此Percival深感遺憾。

　　爆炸案件之後，他與Lancelot在格拉斯哥多停留兩天，美其名是處理後續，實則是Lancelot在跟他的老朋友道別——他們在爆炸案當天已經將最新狀態傳送給Merlin，而Merlin也進行了各處的手機炸彈的訊號干擾，使那些未爆彈變成啞彈。

　　接著警方接到匿名通報，也找到了幾名可疑人士——根據天上掉下來的監視攝影畫面——並且還有人出面指證這些可疑份子。

　　關於Marlene Lewis，Percival沒有過問她的事，而Lancelot在飛機上稍微談了這位女士，簡單來說，她與Lancelot認識了一段時間，可以算是老友，這期間他們總是彼此幫助、扶持，雖然不常見面，但至少會寄聖誕節卡。歲月是感情酵粉，越長久的共患難情誼，越難被取代。

　　至於他們怎麼認識的、經歷過怎樣的患難、對彼此抱持什麼看法，Percival一樣沒有追問。

　　Lancelot再也沒有提過Marlene Lewis，只有一次Lancelot告訴Percival，說他們在格拉斯哥的朋友找到了好姻緣，現在在鹿特丹過著幸福快樂的日子。Percival只是靜靜地聽著，然後在Marlene Lewis出嫁的當天，他與Lancelot去了一趟里約—–工作，比什麼都還重要。

　　格拉斯哥爆炸案後，Lancelot以各種名義在Percival的視線裡出現，一開始Percival略感厭煩，但他並沒有表現出來，仍舊維持禮儀對待之。久了，Percival也懶得去數Lancelot用了多少莫名其妙的理由來騷擾他，整個Kingsman也習慣Pericval身邊一定會有Lancelot的身影。

　　當Percival察覺時，他詫異自己原來已經習慣了Lancelot的陪伴。

　 **就像上癮一樣。**

　　Lancelot曾油嘴滑舌地說Percival是他的毒品，不過到底誰是誰的毒品，已經越發說不清。

　　

　　※※※

　　2003/04/25 Glasgow

　　Percival走進凱文葛羅夫藝術博物館，並在大廳某處找到位子坐下，看著前頭華美尊貴的管風琴，思索著什麼時候它才會被演奏？今天有小學生的戶外教學，孩子們雖然聽從老師的吩咐不要亂跑，但還是有些人忍不住快走了起來撞到Percival前排的椅子，幾位孩子們跌坐在地板上大笑著。

　　他彎腰，伸手幫一位小女孩撿起她的蝴蝶結髮飾，並毫不吝嗇地對她牽起淺笑，小女孩謝過Percival後也朝他漾出燦爛的笑容。

　　

　　「你對孩子真的很有一套。」不知何時身旁的空位已有一位男士坐下，還順口搭訕Percival。

　　「如果你的對照組是『帶小孩去槍擊訓練場玩』的話，那麼我就大方地收下你的稱讚。」

　　「沒想到你如此記仇，親愛的。」男人反正大笑起來，「你可不能怪我，那可是Roxy主動開口問我『Percival叔叔平常都做些什麼娛樂呢？』我怎能辜負小公主呢？」

　　

　　他輕嘆了氣，懶得跟對方耍嘴皮，直接切入正題才不會被對方牽著走。

　　

　　「Merlin說週末有本季會議。」頓，「另外，他不怎麼高興你把追蹤器丟掉。」

　　「拜託，Perci。Merlin這次把追蹤器嵌在我的袖釦上，我看他下次搞不好要縫在我內褲的褲頭上了。」

　　「你是指你那七彩顏色的內褲每一件都縫上去嗎？」他平淡地說著，但嘴角稍稍上揚。

　　「生我者父母，知我者Perci。」語氣中滿滿的感動——雖然Lancelot一向是Drama queen。

　　「該回去了。」戴眼鏡的男人站起身來，「飛機在等我們。」

　　「Perci，Perci，Perci。」他故意發出嘖嘖聲，「你明知道我今天不會回倫敦。」

　　

　　沒錯。從1998年以後，每一年的4月25日，Lancelot一定會跑到格拉斯哥來。而每一年，Percival都會奉命來到格拉斯哥押回這到處亂跑的、不受控制的騎士。

　　第一年Percival還沒參透為何Lancelot跑回格拉斯哥，當千禧年Lancelot又在同樣的時間溜回格拉斯哥之後，Percival隱約猜到緣由。

　　

　　「那你打算做什麼？」戴眼鏡的騎士淡淡地提問著自己早已知曉答案的問題。

　　「一起去品嚐蘇格蘭威士忌如何？」眨眼，「總該慶祝一下我們的私奔紀念日嘛！」語畢，他站起身，拍拍同事的肩膀，接著哼著小調走向凱文葛羅夫藝術博物館後門方向。

　　

　　望著同事瀟灑離去的背影，Percival確實每年的今天都在此處度過，對於紀念日無感的騎士，就這樣被半強迫半說服地留在格拉斯哥陪厚臉皮同事喝完他的蘇格蘭威士忌，最後在飛機上拿醒酒液給對方。

　　這成了一種習慣。習慣每年的今天都在格拉斯哥；習慣聽Lancelot的花言巧語；習慣Merlin總是不經過他同意就把他與Lancelot的任務排在一塊兒；習慣在培訓Roxy各種技能時，總有個人站在附近打趣地聽著、看著他們訓練課程。

　　Pericval眨了眨眼，邁出步伐循著同事離去的方向前進。

　　對於Lancelot闖進他的生活、轉變成他的日常動線中的其中一個身影，對此，Percival不是別無選擇。只不過，生活就是如此，由許多的習慣串連、交織而成……

　　自然而然，不可或缺。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　【Addicted全文完】

　　

　　

　　後記：

　　先謝謝大家耐著性子看到最後。這篇文就是淡淡地，沒有太多的爆點(擦汗)，對我來說，就只是想寫寫十多年前兩人的互動，從相識、相知到最後的相戀。雖然這篇文最後沒有提到兩人是否真的建立起特殊的關係，但比起其他騎士，他們兩人確實對彼此有更多的、多餘的情感。

　　電影裡Percival這角色幾乎沒有幾秒鐘的鏡頭，到底Percival是怎樣的人？我們也說不準，只好全靠腦補填滿空白。我自己將Percival設定為一個較沉著冷靜的人，或許話少，但不至於沈默寡言，應該說是個說話、行動都完美地直戳核心的人物。

　　Kingsman電影裡一個很大的主題是關於階級歧視、階級複製及階級的自我感覺良好。雖然關於Lancelot的身份，沒有人能確定他到底是貴族還是平民，我自己覺得Lancelot若是一介平民，那故事應該比較有衝突性。

　　在這次的故事裡，隱約的提及Kingsman內部的一些矛盾，這也讓大家看出我心中的Percival是怎樣的人？套阿啟的話來說就是：是貴族，但不是死腦筋的人，分辨善惡也有一套自己的想法，並且謙卑的接受更合適的世代交替。

　　我想，Percival就是個以組織為重，把自己的情緒放在次要地位的人。至於Lancelot，我想文裡面也多少有講到這個人的個性，看似隨興而行，但是個重情重義的人，並且他關心普通人的生命，這跟Kingsman的貴族至上的想法是衝突的。有這樣的人在Kingsman裡，多少也有一些推動作用。我猜啦。

　　關於格拉斯哥，文裡面提到的地方，我全部都有去過喔！跟Cobb(《全面啟動》的主角)說的相反，夢境不要用你熟悉的、你的記憶去打造，但故事，可是要用你親身經歷過的事物來寫作而成，那樣，才更有臨場感啊！

　　而且我要謝謝Bing的友情相助！當時是他帶著我在格拉斯哥亂竄，並且跟我講解很多關於格拉斯哥的故事——只是我老人了，記憶不好了……

　　在寫作的時候，我也多次向Bing確認格拉斯哥的事物。上網查詢及google map時，看到格拉斯哥的照片，心裡忍不住地又懷念起那座城市。

　　所以，是的，格拉斯哥是我的私心，就像EC的哨兵嚮導文《Nowhere to hide》裡的馬斯垂克一樣。

　　最後謝謝陪我跳下來發突發本的影四，謝謝你的支持以及設計出好讚的封面～寫作過程中，阿啟常常陪著我聊天並且給我他的讀後心得，這是我繼續寫下去的動力之一；Elenna之後會幫我校稿及提供Q&A，總之，還是一本結集大家的幫助之下才寫出來的故事，真的是謝謝大家了。

　　那麼，或許我們以後的文再見？我會先回去把EC的部份寫完，那邊欠太多了(我都要被追殺了)，Percilot的話，我有梗就會試著寫，謝謝大家的支持囉！

　　

　　

　　2015/05/06 Purple

　　

　　


End file.
